


324

by solace_saphylos



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Sex, F/M, Lack of Communication, Naked Cuddling, Nudity, One Shot, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25227715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solace_saphylos/pseuds/solace_saphylos
Summary: Two sexually traumatized adventurers try to fuck.
Kudos: 2





	324

The door closed with a wooden sigh, shutting them out from the lively ambience of the tavern. With this one barrier in place, all of Sigil and the vast multiverse seemed further away than before. Almost as if this single bed room in a well known tavern was it's own dimension, detached from it all.

Gaim kicked his boots off. He stepped into the room with an aloof urgency, as if he had done this a hundred times before. Unceremoniously he stripped, shedding all of his clothes to the floor. Pentu stood still and watched him. Her hands were clutched at her own pants, holding on for dear life on the off chance that Gaim's stripping frenzy would extend to her clothes. He didn't. Gaim flopped down on his back in the bed, butt-naked, and looked up at the ceiling.

"There." His gravely voice was interrupted by a small beer flavoured burp. "Do what you have to do."

Pentu stifled a chuckle of surprise. "Really Gaim? Is this your... Seductive side?"

"Ha-ha, yeah whatever. It's not like I need to seduce you." Gaim put his arms over his eyes, lazily hiding his face. "This was all your idea."

"Yeah..." Pentu looked around the room. From her spot by the door it looked like someone had entered the room, frantically undressed themselves and Gaim, thrown the clothes all over the place, fucked him, then gathered their things and left. Exhausted Gaim lay alone in the bed, hiding his face in regret. Despite none of this being true, Pentu felt at fault for being here and seeing this. The mood was all off. With a sigh she broke the ice by throwing herself at it. "I've never done this sober before."

"Peh-hehehe... He..." Gaim's chuckle echoed slightly against the wooden walls. He peeked out under his arm just in time to see Pentu take her shirt off. "Well, do I look sober?"

"Your state doesn't really matter to me." Her breasts were exposed, her binding unwinding and falling to the floor. "It's just... A first time for me, I guess."

"Is that supposed to turn me on?" He did look intently at Pentu's butt as she stripped off her pants. "This whole sober-virgin-schtick?"

"I don't think so." Naked she walked over and closed the curtains. It was curious to see the complete unclad body of someone who's movement and character you already knew to a tee. To think she had looked like this under her clothes, all along. There was a degree of shyness in her mannerisms, but none of that seemed related to her naked skin. Pentu was shy about her feelings laid bare. "I just feel that I want you to know."

Gaim didn't reply, so Pentu walked over to the bed. She sat down next to him, and looked at his body for a change. His scarred yellow skin was the paradox of sickness and perfect health at once. Traces of pain streaked his history. How long would it take to caress and kiss each scar Gaim had? Pentu got the feeling he'd interrupt any attempt within a few seconds.

"Come on." She offered a hand. "Sit up."

"Why?" He rose without her help. "We're gonna end up down there sooner or later."

Face to face the mood was different. The words he threw didn't even reach her deaf ears. Carelessly they were thrown off guard by pitch black eyeballs, with gleaming yellow pupils looking deep into his. Their mouths were close enough for their exhales to swirl together in the air. From there a cloud of pubescent nervousness spread and enveloped them. Pentu's shyness diverted her gaze downwards, either all the way down to Gaim's crotch, or somewhere around his collarbone. Steadfast, despite the buzz in his head, Gaim just regarded her in waiting. The first time she dared glance at his lips they felt dry. The second time he was busy licking them. The third time she expected him to kiss her, but he didn't.

The fourth time Pentu leant forward and kissed Gaim. He tasted like an unwiped bar counter, mixed with living being. She was surprised at how soft his mouth could be. Sweetly their mouths mingled, and he returned each little thing she dared do to him. To be fair she was like an old lady stepping into a cold pool. She kissed him gently, stopped, did it again, just a bit deeper, and then stopped again. One step forward occasionally fell two steps backwards, making their intimacy swim shyly at the shallow end. A bit more courageously her hands rose to touch his torso.

It was warm, this skin to skin, and under her fingertips she could feel the rough texture of his irregular scars. In the valley of the great gashes the skin was even smoother than normal. Hoping not to offend him, or get caught up in spots where his nerve endings were already fried, Pentu caressed upwards. One hand gently gripped and groped at his muscular chest. The other held his neck as she dared to deepen their kisses to proper tongue.

Something was off.

Pentu broke their kiss and looked down. She took Gaim's hands and gently placed them on her waist. The moment she let them go they fell limp to the bed again. Thus she repeated the act, impatiently kissing him. Gaim took hold of her hot ashen skin, but his hands shivered as he did so. Pentu's hands had gone back to roaming his skin, but in this regard he couldn't keep up. His hands shifted positions like a broken clockwork doll, periodically holding on to her flesh with all power and no finesse.

When he gave Pentu's tit an uncomfortable squeeze she gave up.  
"Gaim, what are you doing?"  
"Following your lead, what does it look like?"  
"You're shaking."  
"Oh, shut up!"  
"Is there anything you want to talk about?"  
"You want to get into my head now? Out of all times? I thought getting into my pants was good enough!"  
"Well, I don't know. It's just weird that you're acting like more of a virgin than I am."  
"Hah!"  
"No, really, is this your first time?"  
"Pentu, you don't know shit. I've had sex more times than you can count."  
"So more than three hundred and twenty four?"

Gaim shied away, looking at Pentu's serious face in confusion. Uncomfortable confusion.

"What's up with that specific number?"  
"It's how many times I've had sex."  
"WHAt?"  
"Yes. I've counted. Have you?"  
"NO! It's just... Three hundred!?"  
"What about it? Think you've had more?"

More distance was put between them as he leant back, propping himself up with one arm and hugging his own chest with the other. Pentu felt a sting of pain, but the conversation rolled on down this steep slope of bad decisions.

"I've probably had more partners..."  
"I counted those too. Want to know?"  
She was hoping he'd say no.  
"Sure, like what, twenty?"  
"Sixty one."

The mood built up by their kisses had been bent by Gaim's uncharacteristically clumsy hands, but these numbers broke it. Hurt and hostility descended on their scene. Gaim wouldn't look at Pentu.

"Gaim." A hand rested on his thigh. "I'm sorry."  
"Why are you sorry?"  
"I shouldn't have told you that."  
"Nah, whatever. It's not like it matters."  
"No, it doesn't, or shouldn't but..."  
"... What?"

Pentu pulled Gaim into one of those hugs you can't decline. Her arms squeezed around his neck and her hands gripped on his back. In the privacy behind her face Gaim dared to look scared.

"I don't want them to matter Gaim, but they do. My time in the cult, all the sex I had in the cult, it was done for God and not for me." Pentu's voice sounded brittle and breakable. "Sex was a ritual, a reward, and enjoying it was nothing but another duty. Now that I'm out of it, far away from it... I want something for me. But also for you. Like... There's this deep need within me to not do this for myself alone. When you just lay down on the bed and ask me to get on with it, are we really doing it together?"

"Hey, hey, hey" Gaim tried to get out of the hug. "Aren't we getting all philosophical now?"

"No, it's primal." Pentu pulled him closer. "I want to f... Fuck you! But you need to fuck me!"

"Pentu, stop."

"No. Not when we've gotten this far."

"Pentu, I'm serious. This was a dumb idea."

"Gaim, I want you in ways I haven't let myself feel in three years, perhaps ever. Master Oo said-"

"Yeah!" Gaim finally tore himself free and looked Pentu square in the eyes. "Your master said you weren't meant for sex, and I think he's got a point. Let's stop this before you hurt yourself!"

All of her determination shattered. Pentu looked back at Gaim, her friend rather than lover, and fell into depressed obedience by his deep eyes. Her expression hurt to look at.

"And get your head out of your own ass!" Gaim pushed her aside and shuffled to what would be his side of the bed. "You're not the only one with a past that's fucked up."

Adding insult to injury, they both were left in the wasteland of uncomfortable silence. Pentu laid down in the bed, much like Gaim had done before. She looked up at the ceiling, only to realise he was right. She didn't know the first thing about his sexual past. Yet here she went and vented her own baggage like it was nothing, or rather like it would fix something.

"Gaim...?"

He grunted in response.

"Let's just cuddle instead."

His dreadlocks hit her outstretched arm. The warmth and weight of his body was so real. He put an arm over her chest, and their position officially qualified as a hug. Pentu held him a little tighter. This was enough, and it was good. Good in their own private dimension, inside a wooden tavern room for two.


End file.
